


Stubborn Hunter

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chris Is Stubborn As Fuck, Hunting Accident, Hurt Chris, M/M, Multi, Sorry guys, Stiles Is Only In Text Form This Time, Worried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stench of blood ran steadily through the air as the front door opened, Peter becoming alert the moment he heard a faint grunt. The wolf was up and out of his office in seconds, staring at Chris before appearing at his side as the Hunter sagged onto him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just Peter-Angst.

The stench of blood ran steadily through the air as the front door opened, Peter becoming alert the moment he heard a faint grunt. The wolf was up and out of his office in seconds, staring at Chris before appearing at his side as the Hunter sagged onto him. “What the Hell happened?” Peter asked, looking at Chris’ leg and spotting the arrow. “Fuck sake, Chris. You need to go to Hospital!”

“I’m fine,” Chris told him, pushing off of Peter and getting two steps before he cursed loudly and let Peter take his weight and lead them to the kitchen. “I just need to suck it up, yank it out and then patch it up.” The man looked down at the arrow, watching the blood and swallowing thickly before wrapping his arms around the thick brown wood.

“Chris,” Peter warned lowly, a small growl in the back of his throat as his wolf showed its discomfort at his Mate being a fucking idiot. “You pull that out and I’ll knock you out and drag you to Hospital myself.” The wolf grabbed his phone and shoved it into his sweatpants, dragging Chris up again and leading him to the door.

“Peter, it’s really not that big-”

“Shut up.”

“You’re over reactin-”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Peter’s eyes flashed a deep gold in warning before the wolf opened up the car to Chris’ car, getting the Hunter in before rushing around and getting into the front seat. “Keys.”

Chris gave Peter a look before he handed the other his keys over, knowing the wolf would not listen to him if he said they didn’t need to go. The man looked at the wolf as they drove, seeing the way the others fingers tightened around the wheel and his knuckles went white. Chris had a dangerous job and Peter knew that, he should be used to the risks by now. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact you came home with an arrow _in your leg_?” Peter glanced at Chris with a glare before setting his attention back on the road. Chris would forever be stubborn, Peter understood that, but right now there was more than him and Chris to worry about. Stiles would be heartbroken if either of them died and Peter wasn’t willing to take the risk.

“It’s not even bad.” Chris hit Peter’s arm as the wolf knocked the arrow wedged in his skin, a cry leaving his lips. “You asshole!” he growled at his Mate, breathing heavily as his heart pounded in his chest.

“Just proving a point.”

“That you’re a dick.”

“That you have two people to think about now!” Peter’s claws extended as he pulled up to the Hospital, drawing his breath in slowly.

“Peter…” Chris put a hand over the wolves, sighing softly as he pulled the others hand up to press a small kiss to the back of it. “You’re worried about how Stiles would react to me dying?”

“And how I… we… would cope without you.” Peter squeezed Chris’ hand softly before getting out and moving around to the passenger door, opening it and circling his arm around Chris’ waist. “I’ll always do my best to save you,” he promised quietly, kissing his temple before walking him into the Hospital without a struggle. Werewolf strength did help outside the bedroom sometimes. “Melissa!” Peter called out as soon as they got in, spotting the woman not far from the entrance.

“What?” Melissa looked up from the chart in her hands, moving over to them quickly. “What happened?”

“A hunting accident,” Chris told her, watching the woman get help before he was being settled in a wheel chair. “I’ll be okay,” he told Peter, squeezing the man’s hand one more time before eltting himself be wheeled away from his lover as Peter took his phone out.

_[To: Little Red.] Chris is in Hospital._

**[From: Little Red.] what the hell happened**

_[To: Little Red.] A hunting accident. I’m not sure of the specifics._

**[From: Little Red.] I’ll be right there**

_[To: Little Red.] No. It’s okay, you do your homework and have dinner with your dad. We’ll see you once he’s out of Hospital._

**[From: Little Red.] you sure**

_[To: Little Red.]_ I’m sure, sweetheart. Have a good night.

 **[From: Little Red.]** **tell Chris he’s an idiot but I love him. and I love you**

_[To: Little Red.] We know, little one._

**[From: Little Red.] Did you just Star Wars me?**

_[To: Little Red.] Study, Stiles._

**[From: Little Red.] okay, grumpywolf**

Peter smiled sadly at the screen, his thumb smoothing over the screen slowly as he settled himself down in a crappy white blue chair. The man let his head fall back against the wall as he settled himself down for a long wait. Sometimes Peter feared either of his Mates dying, he feared he might wake up one day and the fire will happen all over again. It’s not like Peter is under the impression that they’ll all live forever, Peter knew they’d die one day. Peter just hoped they’d die normally, maybe in their sleeps, peacefully. He never wanted either of his Mates to have to die slowly, painfully or in a way they did not deserve. Peter hoped Stiles didn't go the way his mother had.

As his thoughts turned to Stiles, Peter couldn’t help but ask himself if the boy really understood what he’d gotten himself into. Not only was he with two people who risked their life’s as no one should, but he was also the youngest. Stiles wouldn’t, in reality, have as long with them as he would have with someone of his own age. Would the sweet-hearted boy cope with losing both of them? Cope with the way Chris or Peter would react to losing the other?

“Mr. Argent?” a voice asked softly in front of him, causing Peter to jump a little before he glanced up. He needed to focus more right now. In front of him stood a lady in her late forties, grey hair bleeding through brown strands, eyeshadow caking the wrinkling face and a friendly gleam in her eyes.

“It’s Mr. Hale,” he corrected her, sitting up straight in the chair and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, sorry, Sir. I was just wondering if we could have a word about your… partner?”

Peter nodded once and got up, following the woman to answer any questions she had. All the thoughts from the past half an hour – how long had he been sitting there for? – moved out of his mind. Now was not the time to worry about future events, not when he had a half a lifetime ahead of him with the men he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that, guys.  
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
